Carpe Diem
by XxXaishiteruXxX
Summary: A collection of one-shots describing the going-ons in Konoha as Naruto and everyone around him grows up. Rated T for possible future references.
1. Unos: Introductions

_**AN: **__The story is pretty much a collection of one-shots describing the going-ons in Konoha as Naruto and everyone around him grows. Each chapter is going to be about 150 words, and some chapters, like the first three, are going to be related, but most will be in the traditional one-shot format. Tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas as to what I should write, feel free to add them in your comment._

**_XxXAishiteruXxX_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to the Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden series, no matter how much I would love to._****_  
_**

**Unos****: Introductions**

She knew he was special. Ever since that first lunch, when she saw him sitting all alone on the swing, she knew. Her father had warned her to be careful of the boy; to stay away from him. "That child is trouble" were his words. She didn't feel like staying away though. He looked so lonely, sitting there all by himself.

Just as she had made up her mind to leave the bench and introduce herself to him, a dark-haired girl approached her. "Hello, my name is Tenten," the girl said. "What's yours?"

"Hinata," she replied, shyly.

"Would you like to come and play with me, Hinata?"

"Well… H-Hai," Hinata accepted. She could always talk to the blond some other time. After all, they had the rest of their training at the academy to get to know each other.

* * *

**_AN: _**_There you are! Tell me what you think, and once again, if you have any ideas as to what scene i should write, just add a quick sentence stating the names of the characters involved, and where they meet. If it's not a meeting scene, just give a quick description of what happens, eg. _Naruto and Lee fight over Sakura in one of the training grounds._ I'll do my best with whatever I am given. Thanks :) Oh, and a virtual cookie to whoever reviews. Any flavour you want ;) **XxXaishiteruXxX**_


	2. Duo: Decisions

_**AN:** Okay, so I'm uploading the first three chapters in one go, just to give you a better taste, seeing as there are only 150 words or so in each chapter. __Don't forget to review, and the virtual cookie still applies :) __**XxXAishiteruXxX**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything related to the Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden series, no matter what._

* * *

**Duo: Decisions**

He hated it. The feeling of loneliness, the confusion that came from knowing that people were avoiding you, but not knowing why. This wasn't just every now and then, though, he'd been avoided ever since he could remember. Only the Fourth Hokage had ever visited; ever shown any interest whatsoever.

As the blond boy looked across the playground, he saw a girl sitting on a bench by herself. She looked just as confused as he felt, and he decided to stop sulking on his swing and say hello. Just as he was about to move, the indigo-haired girl was joined by another girl, and after a minute, hopped up to follow her. The blond sighed. He'd missed his chance. The Fourth would never have done that. "When I grow up, I'm going to be Hokage," he decided. This time, he knew he'd do it.

* * *

_**AN: **Thanks for reading, and don't forget to add any ideas that you have to the reviews that I know you're going to submit, what with the virtual cookie and all :) **XxXAishiteruX**_


	3. Tres: Observations

**_AN: _**_Here's the last chapter that's going to be uploaded today, so don't forget to review and add any ideas that you have to your comment. **XxXAishiteruXxX**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything related to the Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden series or franchise._

_

* * *

_

**Tres****: Observations**

As he looked out of the window of his classroom, he saw two of his students, each sitting alone and apart from everyone else. The youngest, the girl, was sitting on a bench, and looked as though she was making a tough decision. Her eyes kept glancing in the opposite direction, where the second person, the boy, was sitting. He looked sad and confused, and he too kept looking towards the girl opposite him. The sensei saw himself reflected in the boy; growing up without parents, wanting to do anything to get attention. He vowed to keep a close eye on the boy, maybe even act like an older brother if possible.

As the sensei was about to leave the window to have lunch, he saw the blond rise from his swing a little, only to sit back down as someone walked up to the indigo-haired girl. The boy looked sad for a moment, and then his face suddenly lit up. Yes, that one would definitely need keeping an eye on.

* * *

_**AN: **Once again, thanks for reading, and don't forget to add any ideas to your review. I know you want the cookie :) **XxXAishiteruXxX**_


End file.
